<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfection by overtheoreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235597">perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtheoreo/pseuds/overtheoreo'>overtheoreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>perfection verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtheoreo/pseuds/overtheoreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>The barista serving it to him whispered something in his ear, something that made his ears flush red and made him whip his head around to look at John.</p><p>Alexander had decidedly the most beautiful eyes John had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>perfection verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was a simple man. He only wanted simple things, like the ability to laugh freely and the ability to hear his family name without flinching. He also wanted one more thing, the man queuing in front of him who was ordering a 10 shot coffee. As insulting his coffee order was to the coffee gods (his father would have been greatly displeased, but then again he was displeased at everything), the man himself was one rung higher than the ladder of perfection. </p><p>His tangled hair was tied back into a little ponytail that looked so perfect to caress. John wondered what it was like let down. A large baggy hoodie stretched till his thighs and beat up jeans covered the rest.</p><p>The World's Most Perfect Man™ paid the barista and John's gaze followed him to a table near the corner of the café where Mr. Gorgeous pulled out a scratched up laptop.</p><p>"-xcuse me? May I know your order?"</p><p>John's eyes snapped back to the barista. </p><p>"Uh… a cappuccino please. My name's John."</p><p>He passed the barista a 5 and spent his time staring at the nameless man that stole his affections.</p><p>"10 shots of espresso for Alexander."</p><p>Alexander scrambled out of his seat to get his monstrosity of a drink. The barista serving it to him whispered something in his ear, something that made his ears flush red and made him whip his head around to look at John.</p><p>Alexander had decidedly the most beautiful eyes John had ever seen.</p><p>Alexander ducked down his head and John hastily looked away, not wanting to make this already awkward meeting even more uncomfortable.</p><p>Fucking barista. Decreasing his chances to piss off his father.</p><p>"Cappuccino for John."</p><p>John walked to the barista. He looked down, not trusting himself to glare daggers into the Nosy McFuckFace of a coffee maker. While he grabbed his coffee, the barista leaned over.</p><p>"You have eyes for <i>mon petit ami?</i>", he asked softly.</p><p>John kept his eyes down and gulped. While he would not consider himself fluent in French, he took it in highschool and he knew THAT was not a term used by <i>friends</i>.</p><p>In other words, John was fucked.</p><p>"W-what? No! I wasn't looking at-"</p><p>The barista chuckled softly.</p><p>"I'm joking! Alex isn't my boyfriend. However, he is super single and super bisexual. Here is a prostitution." </p><p>His face scrunched up.</p><p>"How you say? How you say? Ah proposition! I get you a chance to have a date with Alexandre and you put an end to his coffee habits. His orders are a perfect waste of good coffee. So? Deal?"</p><p>Nosy McFuckFace just became John's new god.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>John took his coffee and went back to his seat, wondering what his deity would do.</p><p>Frenchie took a rag and sauntered over to Alexander's table. John watched.</p><p>"Ah Alex! I need to clean your table. It is very <i>sale</i>."</p><p>He started wiping the rag on the table, purposefully wiping underneath Alexander's arms so that he could not type anymore.</p><p>"Laf!", he hissed, "the table is barely dirty!"</p><p>Laf gave Alexander The Look™. </p><p>"Who runs the café? <i>Cést moi.</i> You can move over to that man's table, he seems lonely," Laf dropped his voice to a dramatic whisper, "<i>and single.</i>"</p><p>Huffing and puffing, Alexander finally gathered all his things and nearly dumped them on John's table. He began setting up his workspace again with half of his original space.</p><p>"Sorry for that, Lafayette can be a neat freak also do you want me to spill some dirt on him for invading your personal space? Oh god I'm invading your personal space aren't I? I'm so sorry!"</p><p>He looked up from busily arranging things. John could barely hide his amusement.</p><p>"Fuck," he began setting up again, "I've been rambling aren't I? Again I apologise I know I'm really annoying-"</p><p>John let out a chuckle.</p><p>Alexander gazed up, his brows knitting together as easily as a grandmother would make a sweater. John flushed red.</p><p>"I didn't mean to laugh. I just found your sayings to be quite… charming."</p><p>"Charming? Well that's new. So far no one has called my speech charming. More along the lines of annoying, a waste of time yadda yadda…"</p><p>"I don't think it's a waste of time."</p><p>Alexander's cheeks were dusted with a light pink. He grinned heartily.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>John drank in the sight of Alexander. And he drank deep.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's your name?"</p><p>John stopped pretending to scroll on Instagram (he had been in fact glancing upwards at Alexander's pretty face but he would die before admitting that).</p><p>"John."</p><p>"John what?"</p><p><i>Laurens</i> he would have said in a past life. If only his last name did not carry the weight of being related to a republican senator, a vocal one at that. Henry Laurens had voted for the bill that made same-sex couples unable to adopt. A bill that affected people like his son. </p><p>"Just John."</p><p>Alexander cocked his head to one side.</p><p>"Ok then, Just John. What are your political leanings?"</p><p>
  <i>…what?</i>
</p><p>Alright, that was rather straightforward for a person who was apparently bisexual. John enjoyed the bluntness, though. After being surrounded by deceptive politicians with their golden tongues and puppet strings, having a conversation where each word was not meticulously crafted beforehand was refreshing.</p><p>"Democratic. I'm definitely democratic."</p><p>"LGBT rights?"</p><p>"All humans should have the same rights. No matter what you identify as or who you love."</p><p>"Well said, Just John. Well said."</p><p>A crackle of lightning sounded outside the café, sending echoes of it reverberating around the room. Alexander abruptly let out a high pitched sound, his shoulders jumping high. His chest heaved up and down rapidly.</p><p>Lafayette zoomed over to Alexander from the cash register. He placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You are in my café, in New York City. It is 2021."</p><p>Alexander's shallow breaths became slower. John itched to help him but he surmised that Alexander would not do well with assistance from a near stranger. Alexander shook his head, his breathing returning to near normal.</p><p>"Thank you Laf. Thank you."</p><p>Lafayette gave Alexander's shoulder a pat and returned to the cash register, his eyes fleeting to Alexander once more.</p><p>Alexander looked at John grimly, a forced smile plastered on his lips.</p><p>"I'm prone to that. You probably want to know what it is, huh?"</p><p>"Actually, I don't. I don't need to know what it is. You can tell me when you're comfortable."</p><p>Alexander looked pleasantly surprised. His fake smile turned genuine.</p><p>"I'm glad to know that."</p><p>Outside, a storm started to brew. Neither men realised that, being ever so distracted by each other.</p><p>A few meters away, a French immigrant did a small fist pump.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first fic! please point out glaring errors since I'm my own beta lol (insert shameless request for a beta here)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>